Unhinged
by skymaze
Summary: I worshipped the Varia since I was a child. It was kind of nice, being a target, as I got to meet Belphegor, my assassin... He wasn't really what I expected but I had no choice but to put up with him. I feel myself getting a litte mad in his presence. OC.
1. Meeting

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies. I present to you another OC x Bel fic, cause Squalo is for me and me only. Anyways. Please don't leave this fic just because you've seen many not-so-original OC's. I promise this one I have here won't make you want to gauge your eyes out...I hope.  
>Anyways. Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>I was eight when it happened. On a bright morning, my parents decided to take me out to a water park for my birthday. I couldn't remember exactly why, but I pestered them into taking me by the bus. Perhaps I was curious. I'm not sure, but I regretted it.<p>

It just so happened that there was a bus jacking. All I could remember was a drunken man with bloodshot eyes pointing a gun wildly at all the passengers. I remembered my heart pounding in my chest. Then what happened next was only a series of deafening gun shots and screams. They were my parent's screams.

That was all I could remember of that day. I couldn't remember why I survived, but I did. I hated it. But now I'm older and I can ignore my past.

I'd done research a few years ago after I graduated high school. The results of my research led me to the name: Varia. The man that had killed my parents had died, had been killed by a grinning blonde boy whose name I found out to be Belphegor. It was hard to find that out. I had to spend weeks hacking into things.

I didn't like to abuse my hacking knowledge but then, I had to find out the condition in which my parent's murderer was in. And now, I worshipped the Varia. They'd killed the man for me, avenging my parents on my behalf. That was how I saw it. I knew it wasn't right to wish death upon someone, but I couldn't help it.

The murder of anyone's parents would cause that certain person to wish death upon the murderer. That was just how it is.

It was dark at night when I sat at my computer chair in my messy room, surfing the web. I lived alone in my small apartment. I didn't like the idea of having a roommate. The thought that there would be another person just metres away from me, unhindered by a locked door, scared me.

I made a living by drawing things and selling them on e-bay. I'd actually became somewhat known there, and it didn't take too long for people to buy my pieces. I got lucky, I guessed. I wasn't even that good. I didn't draw anything with much concept or depth behind it.

Most of my artworks like the ones hung around the walls of my room were pictures of people killing each other in different ways, mostly in a bright and sunny place. I found it ironic and amusing, so I painted it. People liked it, so that was a plus.

After checking up on my e-mail one last time, I closed the browser and pushed myself away from my desk. I felt like painting again, I just wasn't sure what. I'd already exhausted the list of humanely possible ways to kill.

I had the basics, hanging, knives, beating, guns and so forth. I'd even had death by a poodle. That one was my favourite.

Now I was just plain running out of ideas. I sighed and brushed away a lock of my electric purple hair, which I'd dyed a few years ago and some of my naturally blond hair showed at the roots. I tucked it back into my ponytail as I leaned over my table and to the window.

I pulled the grey curtains apart and pushed up the glass to let the cold night air in. It was refreshing. I sat back down on my chair and just began enjoying the sweet breeze when out of nowhere, I saw a white glint.

Before I could even squint and see what it was, there was a loud crash as a figure swung themselves in through my window and landed on me, toppling me and my chair onto the ground.

The wind was knocked out of me so I didn't scream. Instead I groaned and tried to roll onto my side. My initial thought was that some bat came flying into my room, however that was not the case, I realised. On top of me there was a human being, straddling me.

Finally I had the strength to scream and was just about to when I felt cold metal against my neck. I had a blade pressed to my neck. My mouth went dry.

Then I finally made out the figure on top of me. It took me a few seconds from looking at the person's blond hair, to the oddly shaped knife on my neck, and to the glint which must have come from the tiara on the persons head before I realised it was Belphegor.

Suddenly all I wanted to do was hug him, but I resisted, I really did. I did really want to ask him a lot of questions though, one being why the hell was he on top of me right this second, but I remained quiet.

He giggled at me before craning his neck and taking a glance around at my room, or at least I think he did, his hair was doing a pretty good job of staying in front of his eyes.

His grin grew wider. I felt a swell of pride for some reason. Belphegor was looking at my art pieces. I wasn't sure whether to be more ecstatic or still, creeped out. I prayed he would remove his blade from my neck.

Answering my prayers, he did. He tucked it away into his coat and stood up. I could breathe again. I push myself up and cross my legs nervously as he looks down at me.

"You're an interesting peasant," he says.

I frown. "What?" I manage to croak. I clear my throat, embarrassed.

"Lilly Tirador," he says, more to himself than me. I only admire the way my name sounded from his mouth, hardly bothered by the fact that he knew my name at the moment. "I was sent here to kill you…" He hesitates.

My mouth goes dry again.

"The reason being for something about hacking or some photo thing," he goes on. "I don't know, the stupid captain stopped briefing me and began yelling at the toad so I left."

I nod slowly. The guy was a maniac, I concluded. Somehow that conclusion didn't stop me from being at awe of him. I grew aware that I was gaping so I snapped my jaw shut.

He turned to me.

"You painted these?" he asked, gesturing to the paintings on my walls. He sounded mildly impressed despite the degrading tone he used on me.

"Yeah," I say, feeling dumb.

"Not bad," he comments. "I like that one. I haven't tried it yet," he said, pointing to the one hanging on my door. It was the poodle one.

"Me too," I agree with a chuckle.

He looks at me. "It's a shame to kill you, in a way," he says. I get uncomfortable again. I found my fingers searching fruitlessly for a weapon of some sort on my carpet.

"It'll be nice to see your eyeballs get crushed."

I grimace. He was very nonchalant about this.

"I've always wondered what blue eyes looked like, crushed. I've pierced brown ones, but haven't crushed blue ones now that I think of it."

I feel my eyes roll back in my head and I lost consciousness.


	2. Welcome

I did not wake to my usual surroundings. As my thoughts collected, I realised I was lucky I woke at all. I had a pounding headache, I realised as I sat up. I was on a rather big, white bed.

"VVOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I almost hit the ceiling. I tried to settle my pounding heart and head. I found out the source of my headache. My eyes look over to the door which was barely doing anything to keep out the yelling from the other side of it. I plug my ears and flop back down onto the bed.

I felt dead. I was having one of those moments when I just wanted to lay there and not give a damn about my surroundings. That thought was quickly shot down when the door to my room slammed open and someone stalked in.

The first thing I notice as I sit back up is the sword. Then I look at the person who was waving it around. My first thought was that there was a fellow girl. I'd thought it was a rather gentle girl with silky, long hair with a nice calm expression. I had made that all up upon seeing the hair, apparently.

Instead there was a rather loud _male _person waving his sword around like there was no tomorrow. He was the one with the impressive set of lungs, I figured upon being on the receiving end of his yell.

"Are you nobility? Are you special? Are you related to Bel in some way?" he began hounding me with questions. "Why hasn't he killed you? DID YOU DRUG HIM?"

"SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!" I yell finally, sick of the man's yelling. He stops short, clearly surprised. I regret yelling and groan loudly and swing my legs off the bed. I notice I wasn't in my tracksuits and jumper anymore. Instead I had on some weird white dress that felt too light around me for me to be comfortable around in.

I ignore it and stand up. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" I say. I had maybe fifty billion questions or so at the moment but could only ask that one.

"BELPHEGOR!" he yells at the closed door. I jump when the door suddenly had knives coming through it. Then it swung open. I gape at him.

"What did you do…?" I say through gritted teeth. The blondie grins and walks in.

"I didn't want to kill you, but I wanted to keep you, so I brought you here," he said, plopping down onto the bed. I glare down at him.

"Here, being?" I challenge.

"Varia mansion," Bel said. I was shocked again. I turn to the silver haired one. "Are you-"

"Squalo, second in command!" he says proudly.

"Holy shit," I say and sit down onto the bed next to Bel. He chuckled. I wasn't sure what to feel. Things had happened way too quickly for me. It was just a normal Tuesday night what seemed like minutes ago. And now I was in the _Varia mansion _with the _Varia_ and was very self-conscious about my eyes and how they felt moving around in my sockets as I looked around.

"The boss will have to decide what to do with you!" Squalo goes on. "So just sit tight!"

With that, he leaves the room in the same manner he'd come in, with a bang. I gape at the closed door, wishing so intently that I could leave out of it.

I was very aware that I was in the same room as Belphegor.

"I really do hope you won't be sentenced to death, again," he says. He snickers at my expression. "While you were out, I did some convincing on your behalf for you to stay alive," he explains.

"Wait, what?" I ask. Of all the questions I had in my mind, I would only ask _what_ over and over again in hopes that he'll answer all my questions. He looks at me like I was some child that needed to be told over and over again things before they could finally understand what was being said.

That was just how I was feeling.

"As much as I'd like to finish my mission and kill you, staining that pretty white dress I'd put on you with bright red blood," he says. "…I want you alive just a bit more."

I stare.

"But don't worry," he tells me, grinning. "The Boss will listen to the Prince's ideas."

It took me a moment to realise he was talking about himself as a prince. Perhaps that explained the tiara. I shake my head slowly to clear my thoughts. So I was either going to die by his hand, or die by someone else's hand, it sounded like. Or I wouldn't be sentenced to death, and would instead have to…

"So if I can stay alive, what do I do?" I ask. He grins like he was waiting for the question.

"My personal servant~" he says in sing song. He gets off the bed and stuffs his hands into his pockets, grinning widely at me. "You'll tend to my needs 24/7 and paint me at least one bloody painting a day."

He takes out his hands and claps them once in glee. "Exciting, isn't it?"

"No, not really," I say, heart sinking. No option, not that there was one in the first place, sounded very pleasant for me.

Bel's grin dropped a little. "Either way, peasant, you can't leave here alive."

That much was clear. I remain silent and tug on the hems of my dress, trying to get it to cover my scrawny, pale knees. Then my stomach rumbles, breaking the silence.

I hear Bel laugh again. "Ushishishi." His laugh was creepy. It suited him.

"Allow the prince to give you a tour," he said. "Be grateful."

I get up slowly with a sigh. "You got a kitchen in this place?"

He grins. I take that a yes and go to the door since he didn't seem to be moving from his spot. I open it, and he walks out. I stare at his retreating back. Who did he think he was?

"Good, seems like the peasant already knows how to treat her prince," Bel snickers from ahead. R_ight, of course, a prince. _I needed to ask the other Varia members when I could if he always was such an _asshole._

I close the door and run to catch up with him. I walked three steps behind him and looked around at the place. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, being stuck here, after all. The place was all kinds of magnificent.

Everything was shiny and reflective, somewhat. I looked at a large ornate mirror as I walked through the corridor and saw my reflection.

I almost didn't recognise myself. I looked so…_pretty. _My bright hair contrasted my pale skin and the white dress nicely. The dress itself was nice, floating around as I walked. What ruined the image, however, was the large scar I had on my right forearm.

It was clear and visible as the dress was strapless. It was an ugly reminder of my past. I do my best to ignore it and turn a corner. That was when I arrive at a huge, freaking, huge kitchen.

The second thing I notice after the sheer size of the place was the huge red feather boa wrapped around someone frying what smelt like pancakes. The figure turned around. It was a man with a green and red Mohawk. He was dressed rather lavishly. On his eyes were dark sunglasses.

He wore a pink, frilly apron. He smiled at me. I refrain from grimacing back and force a smile.

"Hello, darling~" he says. I doubt his masculinity. "My name is Lussuria, welcome to the Varia mansion~"


	3. Asset

**A/N: Haha, second upload today. I'm on a roll. xD Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

><p>I'd managed to somewhat settle down after finish the last of Lussuria's pancakes. They were heavenly, so yes, I settled down. I licked my lips and pushed the plate away from me.<p>

"Thanks," I say to him. Lussuria does a curtsey.

"Thank _you,_" he replies. At least _someone _was well mannered. I look at Bel beside me who was drinking apple juice. He's still somehow grinning and drinking at the same time. I sigh and look away. He wasn't what I expected at all.

Since he'd killed my parent's murderer for me, I worshipped him. I literally thanked him every night before bed. I didn't know what image I had of him at the time. What could I possibly have imagined? Perhaps I imagined him as a holy assassin or something.

Well he didn't turn out like I'd expected. His appearance had changed a bit, but otherwise he was still somewhat attractive, though his personality was thoroughly warped. I glance sideways at him again. His tongue was dancing around in the clear glass cup, lapping away at the rest of the juice.

I wrinkle my nose in distaste. He puts his cup on top of my plate, making it clatter. Lussuria gasped, probably afraid for the well-being of his dishes. I was only concentrating at the possible meanings behind Bel's action. His cup was on top of my plate. He was dominant? He determined whether I'd live or shatter?

I push away the thought. I was over thinking things. I turn as I hear footsteps behind me. Judging by how loud they were, I determined it was Squalo. I was right, as he came storming in. He didn't look too happy.

He turned to Bel. "Your girlfriend can stay alive!"

I barely notice the word girlfriend in his sentence and almost sink to the floor in relief. He continues, so I refrain from doing so.

"The Boss doesn't care what you do with her; just make sure she never leaves this place un-accompanied! You will take full responsibility for her! You will make sure she doesn't cause trouble!" While Squalo lists off all these conditions, Bel taps his fingers on the table impatiently.

"AND she must be trained to be of a useful asset!" he finishes. I swallow. This wasn't sounding good for me.

"Fine by me," Bel said and grinned widely.

"Tch." With that, he turns to leave, but just before he does so, he pauses and says, "You're to go to the damn Boss in exactly twenty minutes." He looks at me. Then he left. I feel the tension in the air lift, but it was probably just me since Bel was still grinning and Lussuria had begun making more pancakes.

"So…Lilly…" Bel purrs. A shiver went through my entire body at how disturbing his voice sounded. I swallowed nervously as he leant across the table and grabbed my chin in his cold hands.

I feel heat rush to my face when I realise we were at kissing distance. I began focusing only on his mouth. It was like his grin was forever etched onto his face. His teeth were so white and perfect that it made his grin much like a Cheshire's one.

"You are mine," he purrs.

As if I wasn't aware of that already.

"So…what kind of asset do you want to be?" he asks. The question takes me off guard and I frown slightly.

"Uh, I dunno," I mumble, face getting ever so hotter. He snickers and releases my chin and curls back into his chair much like a feline would.

"Why don't you come to my room and-" he began, but a squeal and a groan cut him off.

I turn and see Lussuria blushing more than I was. He was spinning around the spatula and doing twirls. He was chanting things like 'my little prince is all grown up' and such. Then I turn to the door where I heard the groan come from.

Leaning on the wall was what I first thought was an overgrown frog, but upon closer inspecting I realised it was actually a boy with a huge frog hat. He had teal hair and the same coloured eyes with triangles under his eyes.

"Hey, why don't you try crushing his teal eyes instead of mine?" I suggest randomly.

The boy seems unaffected as he walks up to the table and sits down next to Bel.

"Good idea," Bel said, grinning widely. "Froggie, why don't you turn and let the prince crush your eyeballs?"

They didn't seem very fond of each other.

"No," the boy replies. The fact that he replied to _froggie _was surprising. Then with a jolt I realise Belphegor has said something about a toad. Maybe this was the same person, or…frog.

Or something.

Before I could dwell too much on my thoughts, I caught a familiar glint from the corner of my eye and turn just in time to see three of Bel's oddly shaped knives lodge themselves into the poor boy's back.

"Don't ignore the prince," Bel said. I stared at them both.

"Ouch," the boy only says.

"Whoa," I breathe. He wasn't bleeding or anything, and after being stabbed three times, he only said _ouch_ in a monotone voice. Who were these people? Where they even human? My God, the place and people here were crazy.

"Hmm, you're lucky I'm going to continue talking to Lilly here instead of slaughtering you here and now," Bel said. At that, the boy turned around and looked at me as if he'd just noticed me.

"Bel-sempai, don't you think she's a little too pretty for you? She's out of your leag-ouch. Please stop that, Bel-sempai."

Bel continued to throw knives at the boys head. I winced as each of them dug into his oversized hat, hoping they didn't actually connect with his head.

"Ignore the toad," Bel snaps. I realised I was right. He gets up and pulls me to my feet before proceeding to drag me out of the kitchen and down the hallway we were just in. However he stopped me from turning back into the room I was in before and kept me walking down the corridor till we reached double doors.

"This is the prince's room," he says. "You will talk with me here before I take you to the Boss."

I couldn't argue so I nod. This time he opens the door for me. I was curious to say the least about how his room looked.

He finally steps inside and lets me in. I step in and my jaw falls to the ground. He had, by far, the messiest room I have ever seen in my entire life. Lots of striped clothes or just clothes in general were strewn around the place. Many gadgets were blinking, lying on his un-made bed or just on the ground. There were lots of cords around too, just threatening to trip someone over.

His wardrobe doors were mirrored, which only seemed to duplicate the mess. The doors were opened and inside I could see clothes stuffed messily into it. Everything else in his room seemed to be out of order too.

The only thing kept clean was probably the little table by his bed in which I saw lots of neatly stacked knives and a bottle of polish.

I stare as he hops lightly across his room and makes his way to his big bed.

"Come in," he says from the bed, crossed legged and grinning. "Most people haven't been to my room, you know. You're pretty lucky."

I wasn't sure about that, but nevertheless, I begin to tiptoe across his room and towards the bed where he sat.


	4. Trapped

"So…" I prompted, fiddling with the dark sheets on his bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I have responsibility over you," he replied, tapping his chin with his finger. He didn't seem very accustomed to the idea yet. "I think the hardest part will be making you an asset because if I simply don't let you out of the mansion, I won't have to accompany you and such."

I began to miss daylight.

I sighed wistfully and curled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knees and looked up at Bel through my eyelashes. He looked at me but didn't comment on my position and simply continue.

"The reason why I was assigned to kill you was because you were messing in information you weren't supposed to be messing in," he muttered before turning sharply in my direction, scaring me. I let go of my legs and pushed myself away from him when he decided to go on all fours.

"You're good at hacking," he said, his voice almost a purr. I nod quickly. "Where did you learn?"

I think back. "In high-school I taught myself a bit just to download games and unblock websites on my school laptop…and then I just kept teaching myself I guess."

He retracted and crossed his legs like a normal person. I sat back straight, relieved. He was so unpredictable, it made me nervous.

"I wonder if you can assist us in information gathering," he said. "But you'll have to be very good to be of help; otherwise we can just get our lackey's to do it for us instead."

He glances up at the clock on the wall. "We should go see the Boss now."

I look up at the time. It was two in the morning. It was only eleven at night when I was in my own room…I must have been out for a while.

"Are you sure that's okay?" I ask, getting off the bed with him. I make my way to the door as he tucks in knives from his desk into his coat that he'd picked up. "It's rather early."

I'd be pretty tired by now, if it was just a normal day for me.

"Exactly why I'm bringing knives," he replies simply as we begin to walk down the corridor. I gulp. "Don't worry; you'll survive with me with you."

I tried to feel comforted. It wasn't long before we reached another set of doors. These double doors were larger than Bel's and were somewhat intimidating. Just as we walked up to it, one of the doors slammed open with a bang.

I jumped as I recall, Squalo, from before stormed out. His teeth were clenched and bared as he glared at Bel and I. His hair was soaked with red. It looked like wine. Who would do that to such a frightening person? This Boss didn't seem very friendly. I avoid Squalo's gaze when Bel laughs at him.

He storms off muttering things like "stupid trash" and "damn boss".

This Varia group clearly did not get along with each other, not even their Boss, it appeared to me.

We end up entering the room. I walked cautiously behind Bel, looking around the lavish room as we entered. Then my eyes caught site of the figure lounging in a rather lavish chair, or throne. The man's red eyes scared me, not just because of the colour, but the authority and danger behind it.

"Hey, Boss," Bel chirped. He scared me more, I thought. "You wanted to see us?"

"You trash are lucky _that one _woke me up instead of you scum," the man drawled. His eyelids were still lowered and his voice was slightly slurred, that may have been either sleep or because he was holding a bottle of wine in his left hand.

"You sure you don't want to kill her?" he said, nudging his wine bottle in my direction slightly.

"Nope," Bel replied, much to my relief. "If you saw her paintings, you'd want her to stay alive, she's truly amazing."

I feel heat rush to my face and look away.

"Hrmm."

I look back at the man. He raised his head slightly, and I notice the scars on his face for the first time. I suppress a gasp.

"Whatever, scum," the man says. "Just keep her alive otherwise you're doing her paperwork."

"That all?" Bel asked. I prayed so.

"Hmph."

Bel grins. "Appreciated." I wished that he'd say _thank you_ instead but he grabbed my wrist and proceeded to drag me out of the room.

"Hey!" I protest. He lets go of my wrist and I shake it. His grip almost gave me frostbite. His skin was so cold, and his thin fingers wrapped around my wrist were tight. I suddenly get inspiration for a painting.

"Belphegor?" I say. He turns and grins. "Do you have canvas here?" I ask. I desperately wanted to paint before I forgot my idea. I wanted to paint an angel bathed in white light, but was surrounded by darkness with many thin, bony, white hands surrounding the angel coming from all angles.

"Hm, yes, you are supposed to paint something a day for me," he murmurs and proceeds to walk down the hall again. I follow. "I will get some of my underlings to make some canvas…what animal would you like it to be made of?"

"Um, just normal canvas will do, thanks," I say. He seemed disappointed. I get another idea for painting. A picture of an insane, blood splattered person ripping apart animals with the skin draped across their shoulders.

I think I got the idea from that canvas offer, but also from the image of the Boss with some animal thing draped over his own shoulder, and also Bel as he was the one in my mind ripping apart those animals.

I was probably going to go insane hanging around with these people. I sigh as he leads me to what he told me was my painting room. It was an empty, white room.

"Feel free to paint the walls with blood while I get the canvas," he says, then closes the door behind me. I hear the lock click. I felt like a trapped animal as I heard his footsteps fade away.

I probably wasn't much different to one. Innocent me was in the mansion of insane assassins, and was probably the pet of the most insane one of all; just my luck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. ; w;**


	5. Resource

I was in the middle of doing nothing really, when the door to the room slammed open, startling me. I get to my feet quickly.

"Did you get normal canvas?" I ask.

Belphegor dropped a heap of normal; A3 sized canvas to the ground with a small frown. "Stupid underlings don't know what normal is," he says, snarky. He was the one who didn't know what normal was, but I didn't voice my thoughts and simply thank him.

"Do you want to gather paint supplies with me?" he asks. I stop poking the canvas, making sure it was cotton and not some animal skin. I turn.

"There's none in the mansion, so you want to go get some with me?" he continues.

"You mean, I get to go outside?" I ask. I wasn't really enthusiastic about it since it was still dark out.

"Yeah," he shrugs. "Let's go." He grins. The grin was a little different to his usual ones, which makes me question what's going on in his mind. I say nothing and follow him through the main door of the mansion.

I shivered as a cold wind blew wildly, knotting my hair. I rubbed my exposed arms wondering why I didn't have enough common sense to ask for a jacket before going out. I looked at Bel's uniform. It looked warm. He turned to me and I look away.

"You cold?" he asked.

I blinked and kept rubbing my arms. He snickered and began to shrug off his jacket and give it to me. Underneath he wore a purple and black long sweater. I looked at the jacket in my hands. I could smell the leather, and Bel's strange scent I couldn't name.

"Do you want to freeze?" Bel interjected. I mutter nothing really under my breath and put in his jacket. It was rather heavy. I wriggle around in it and felt it poke me.

"What is in this thing?" I ask.

"Oh, my knives are in there, be careful," he said. My eyes widen.

"Will they cut me?" I ask fearfully. He shrugs.

"They don't cut me."

He wasn't comforting but I didn't want to freeze so I get as comfortable as I can. "So where are we going to go get paint supplies at this hour?"

He beckons for me to follow and I do my best to keep up as he breaks into a sprint down the drive way and into the dark, empty streets. I felt the wind bite harshly into my face as I ran awkwardly behind him. He looked so graceful when he ran.

I probably looked something like a frog.

I was panting by the time he stopped in front of the only place around that seemed to have people in it. I bend over and catch my breath, in awe that he didn't seem tired at all. Then when I finally get my breathing back to its regular pace, I turn and look at where we were.

In front of us was a bar. I could feel the vibrations of the music from where we were standing. The lights were bright and flashing through the windows and onto the concrete just outside of it. Two people were clumsily rubbing against each other by the doorway with drinks in their hands.

The woman's face was flushed a bright red. She looked rather attractive with her platinum blond curls that spilled over her bare shoulders. She seemed too intoxicated to notice the cold.

The man with her seemed to be taking the alcohol better and his dark eyes were fixated on her body. His face was clean shaven and he was dressed in the clothes of a bartender.

"There we go," Bel said from behind me. I spin around and notice he'd shrunk back into the shadows. I walk slowly to where he was. I didn't want to be left out into the open by myself.

"Fresh paint supplies," he says, voice cracking slightly in excitement. I was confused.

"They don't sell paints in bars," I say, raising an eyebrow. His breath hitched.

"No, the people," he corrects, his white teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

I sag when I finally understand what he was thinking. "No," I quickly protest. He signals for me to lower my voice. "I can't use people to paint," I hiss.

"You don't understand the quality I'm providing you, Lilly," he says. "Wouldn't the hairs on that woman's head make a nice paintbrush? And just look at that red blush, that'll make perfect red for you to paint with."

"No, stop that," I say, stepping in front of him. "I can't use curly hair, it has to be straight!"

I pause. Was that really my argument? He chuckles. I think I just dug my grave. "I mean," I say quickly. "It's wrong to kill people and-"

He cuts me off, pressing a finger to my lips.

"Don't worry, picky one, we'll get you a straight haired girl, but let's collect the paints first," he says, his voice low and husky.

I don't know what took over me but I remained silent and watched as Bel reached over to me and pulled out a few knives from pockets in his coat I didn't know were there. I flinch as I see him poise an array in between his fingers.

And then in a split second, there was a rush of wind next to my ear and in the next second, the couple outside the bar dropped dead. A silent murder. Blood dripped from the severed necks of both. I glance at Bel just in time to see him tuck away what looked like a roll of wire into his pocket.

I gape as he runs past me and to the dead couple. The hair of the woman began to stain red from the blood. He grabbed the bloody strands of the woman's hair and lifted her head up off the ground, leaving the body where it was.

Then he darted back to me with the head. I feel my pancakes flip in my stomach.

I backed away from him. "Keep that away from me," I stutter. The smell of fresh blood wafted up my nose. I could hear the drips of blood from the head.

"Hey, I got you your paints, and didn't even get to hear any screams," he says, frowning slightly. "You should be thankful to the prince."

I avert my eyes from the head and look at Belphegor instead. I _was_ thankful to him, for killing my parent's murderer. I was always going to be thankful to him, no matter what, that wouldn't change. I turn around and cross my arms.

I realised something. That I'd have to change my humanly ways to one _inhumane _like his if I was going to get by living with them. However much I still may think it was wrong; I couldn't say much of it at all. I just had to suck it up.

"Stop the bleeding," I mutter, referring to the constant dripping from the neck. We shouldn't waste resources. I convinced myself that I was saving another person from having their head sliced clean off by making sure the one we had here was usable as red paint.

I hear the maniac behind me. "Shishishi..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I up the rating? P:  
>I don't know... sigh  
>Thanks for reading anyways. Please leave a review. :)<strong>


	6. Caught

There was a distinct pounding in my head. It was the only thing I could hear other than the screams and freakish laughter. I shifted the head in my hands from my right hand to my left and wiped my right hand on my dress. Blood came off with it.

The head was still dripping.

"Hey," I moan, trying to get his attention somehow. The blondie doesn't hear me. He had long ago gone off in frenzy. I was standing on the walkway outside of the bar now, in full view, except Bel had burst all the street lights so I couldn't really be seen at all.

I peered inside the window when the last of the lava lamps went out. There was more screaming, then a gurgling sound. It was pitch black inside. I stepped back and prayed he'd come out. Any moment now a car would drive by with their headlights on and see a girl holding a severed head, beside two stinking corpses.

"Oi," I say again, tapping onto the glass with my free hand. It was silent. I get frustrated and decide to go in. I swing open the door and grope around for the lights. I found none. I sigh and walk slowly into the darkness.

"Hello?" I couldn't see a thing and had this feeling I was going to trip over someone, or slip on blood. Any moment now.

"FREEZE!"

I wince and look away as a bright torchlight shines in my direction. Then the rest of the lights flicker on and I look back. My heart stops. There were four policemen in front of me, pointing a gun in my direction.

I glance around for Bel but he was nowhere to be seen. I swear under my breath. Then the gun of a single policeman clicks and wavers a little. I look down and notice I looked pretty creepy. Around me were littered corpses. All were torn apart. I was holding a person's head myself.

I grin. I looked pretty awesome.

"What is the meaning of this?" the scared policeman bellowed, voice wavering along with his gun.

I don't know what took over me, but I was pretty excited about my predicament. I hold up the head.

"DON'T MOVE!"

I raise my other hand in surrender. "I was just trying to explain," I say. I motion my head in the direction of the head in my hand. "I ran out of red paint, so I came to get more."

The armed men were completely freaked. I notice the handcuffs on one of them. I frown. Then I hear running. My heart leaps, thinking it was Bel. But then the backdoor of the bar burst open and ten more people came rushing in with guns.

My excitement phase passes and I begin to freak out. Where the hell was Bel at such a time?

"She doesn't appear to have any weapons on her."

"Proceed with caution."

"This is dangerous."

The whispering was beginning to bother me, but I remain silent and pray Bel would arrive and slaughter them all. I seriously wished he'd given me a knife or two. With a jolt I realise I had on his coat.

I had probably a zillion knives right now, and they were all poking at me.

Too bad I couldn't do anything with fourteen guns pointed in my direction. He may have been able to dodge them or whatever, but I couldn't. I was only a painter. I remain with my hands in the air, with the head, as the men surround me and cuff my wrists together.

I bite my tongue. I wanted to kill them all.

"We'll settle this in court," a man with a moustache told me. I growl and he flinches, much to my short-lived satisfaction.

They drag me out of the reeking place. I drop my head. The blood had probably all dried anyway, and it wouldn't have made good paint. I was taken to the back of a police car. They opened the door and I climb in, not wanting their grubby hands touching me. The door slams behind me, shutting away the moonlight.

I quickly make my way to the air vent and peer out. I notice an old lady looking on with wide and scared eyes, clutching onto her wrinkled hands in distress. She must have seen or heard all the commotion and reported it. I glare at her, she doesn't see it. I was about to sit back down when I see a shadow dart by.

My heart skips a beat.

He was here.

Back from whatever other murder spree he went on.

I sit down onto the cold bench and smile toothily as I was being driven away. These cops were in for it. I shrug off his coat and place it beside me. I flatten it on the ground and unzip the pockets. I pull out at least twenty knives from one pocket.

I notice they were all pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle, really tightly. I pull a few apart and they come apart with wire strung in between. He was a genius, that one. I smile and bring out more knives, admiring the gloss and sheen.

Soon I had taken out at least one hundred knives in front of me. I put the coat back on, happy it was lighter now. I gather the knives into bunches. I pull off my black elastics I kept around my wrist and wrap them around. Soon I had five large bunches of knives.

I tuck two bunches into the front two pockets of the uniform. It bulged, but at least it didn't poke me.

I set down the others and pick out one, single knife. It seemed shinier than the others. I get up and make my way to the front. I could see very faintly the outlines of the men driving through the tightly knitted air vent.

I grin and begin to cut away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that the chapter is shorter than the others. I'll make up for it in the next.  
>I realised I had to come up with some kind of complication. So that happened. Hopefully it was okay.<br>She's going kind of mad, isn't she?  
>Can't blame her. Everyone would, being around the Varia. Hah. The rating still good at T? xD;;<strong>

**See you next chapter~**


	7. Surrounded

I didn't get far in the cutting process because when the policemen in front of me heard me and realised what I was doing, they went to taser me. I just woke up again. I blinked my eyes open and looked around. I was sitting up, tied up, at the back of the police truck. I glanced towards the netting in which I went to much effort cutting, and saw that it was replaced.

I frown. I should have just cut their necks open when I had a big enough hole instead of tried to poke their eyes out. I wriggled my arms around behind me. The ropes were tight and I could feel my arms getting numb. I wasn't wearing Bel's jacket anymore. I assumed they took it away.

Too bad for them, because I was pretty sure Bel's coat was custom made and he'd want to get it back. I somewhat doubted he would come for me, through all the trouble he'd have to go through, but for his coat, I was comforted that he'd bring me along too.

So I simply sigh into the bumpy ride.

Maybe it was a few minutes later or perhaps hours even, I finally hear something other than traffic noise. There was a screeching sound, like the sound of nails being dragged down a black board. Painful and excruciating.

I wince as well, but couldn't help but smile. It came from above me.

I hear the car stop and the policemen get out. Then there's shouting. Then gunshots. Screaming. More screaming. Panicked cries then silence. I chuckle under my breath. He was so amazing, so admirable. I wondered how he killed my parent's murderer. I wondered how he'd have killed me. Surely he wouldn't have just burst my eyes.

Then I hear footsteps. Suddenly the doors slam open, letting the light flood in. It was day break. I see Bel, drenched in blood, standing there with a single knife in hand. It was completely covered in red. My eyes adjust to the light a bit more and I see his familiar, maniac grin.

He walks up to me, laughing. He gestures for me to turn around. Assuming he'd cut my ropes for me, I do so. But then he pounces on me, wrapping his legs around my waist. I gasp and stop moving completely. I could smell blood, it reeked off him. Then there was the unfamiliar scent he had.

"Lilly," he breathes onto my neck. I feel my skin crawl. He was acting different than normal, or rather, his normal. Daylight was streaming in and I hear more cries. Of course. He must have murdered many people. First the police, but now when people could see the murders, he was forced to kill more.

Then in a sharp movement, his dripping knife, the only one, was pressed to my neck. I stop breathing as I stare down at it.

The blood dripped down.

"I think," he says. "This is my favourite knife even more so now."

I don't reply.

"I keep this on me, because I used this one to kill my wretched brother. But now, it's witnessed the bloody end of so many more people, I _love _it."

Then I feel the knife moving away from my neck. Then he gets up. "Thanks for listening," he chuckles. I begin panting.

"What the _hell_," I say.

"You didn't honestly think I'd kill you, did you?" he teased, wiping the bloody knife on his striped shirt. "I have to keep you for my paintings I await."

I ignore him. He was too crazy for me to understand. "Can you untie me?"

He grins and does just that. The ropes fall to the ground and I follow him outside.

It was carnage. Bloody was everywhere. People lay, torn limb from limb, cut open, bloody splattered and dead. Everyone within the first ten metres was dead. But there were more alive.

People from the apartments in the higher floors were looking down on us. People driving by were either speeding up or stopping like this was some kind of show. And there were police sirens, everywhere.

We were surrounded.

"Hey," Bel says, grinning. "Are you afraid?"

"No," I say. I felt safe with him. He nods, satisfied.

"Then shall we have some fun?" He gestures back to the truck. "Go find me my knives and coat."

"Right." I hurry around, sticking close to the vehicle, as I make my way to the driver's seat. Just as I expected, the coat and knives were there like they were waiting for me. I grin and snatch them up, slamming the door before running over to Bel.

"Here," I say, handing him his things. He looks at his knives and I realise they weren't originally bunched together. But he only grins and takes them from me.

"I assume these are yours," he says, handing me my elastics.

"Yeah…" I take them from him and slide them back on my wrist. Bel puts on his coat and tucks away all his knives so they were hidden again.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Bel asks just as five police cars stop in front of us. Policemen begin rushing out; all armed, and begin sealing off the area. This was going to make the news.

"I dunno." I shrug, feeling stupid. We were soon surrounded. Then all of a sudden I feel Bel grab me and pull me over. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulls me back. I realise what he was doing.

To confirm, he whispers to me. "You're my hostage now, _Lilly_." With that, he brings out a knife and points it to my neck once again. He had it only lingering on my skin this time. I could barely feel the coldness of the metal.

"Move and she dies," Bel says, almost in sing song. He sounded so childish I doubted the police were going to listen, but surprisingly they didn't move. I do my part and act as afraid as possible.

"Show your face!" one commanded.

"You aren't worthy to see the prince's face," Bel says back. "It would be too holy."

I sigh, but then remember to keep up the act.

"Anyways," he continues. "Please step aside so I can move out of this place, I don't like being sealed in by tape." He uses a free hand to gesture to the littered bodies around us. "And there might be survivors, dying as you delay."

He was so twisted.

"Oh, geez, look at that."

"My, my, you'll have to do lots of paperwork."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOII! What is the meaning of this!"

From behind the police, the rest of the Varia arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things getting exciting? XD  
>Still kind of worried about the rating. LOL.<br>Please review~**

**MANGA SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LATEST CHAPTER:**

**Holy shiz, the Vindice look freaking awesome. My friend is digusted, but I love their appearance. I can't wait for the next chapter. 8D**


	8. Watching

It didn't take long for the police to see the resemblance in the uniforms. They were somewhat at a loss as they didn't know who to point their guns at. Then finally half were pointed at Bel, half were at the rest of the Varia.

"Look at all those mangled bodies, Bel-sempai," Fran said casually. "That's a lot of paperwork."

"The prince can do what he likes," Bel replied.

"HEY. What do you think you're doing anyway?" Squalo interjected, making his sword visible. No one was paying attention to the police but me, it seemed.

"We wanted to get paint but then stuff happened."

"_Ooh_, is this M-rated stuff?" Lussuria giggled. Bel released me and threw the knife at Lussuria. He knocked it away with another giggle. The conversation between the Varia was still going on despite the constant shouts of _FREEZE _and_ STOP _from the police. The whole ordeal was rather amusing in a way.

They then ignored them further and proceeded to make their way past them and towards us. The directions of the guns followed.

Soon every other Varia member was standing in front of us. Bel sniggered and swung his arm over my shoulder. We both hop onto the truck to sit and look on. Squalo appeared to be the main source of fear with his big ass sword and all. Levi and Fran were looking on. Levi looked somewhat menacing, though I think personally the moustache ruined it.

Fran looked like a helpless little boy. Lussuria was just out of the question.

Seeing as though I was sitting behind the scenes, out of view and unable to see anything but the backs of the Varia and Squalo was still putting his lungs to good use, I couldn't really get a picture of what was going on.

I shift in Bel's direction since his arm was still draped over my shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" I ask. He glances at me, grinning.

"Who knows," he replies, and turns back. I sigh.

"What about my paints?" I try again, to get him to look back at me.

"Oh." He lets go of me. "I'm sorry but logically, we'll be dead and gone soon enough."

My heart stops. "Why?"

"Because Xanxus will shoot us."

It takes me a moment to realise that was the name of their boss. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not.

"Um, then what if we survive?"

"Then we'll go get real paints."

"Real paints?" I ask, momentarily forgetting.

"The prince has just realised that you probably want the paint that come in tubes and tubs, don't you?"

I nod. "Yeah…" But I wasn't sure anymore. Sure, it'll be nice to be able to actually paint, but having gone through a murder spree with him was _fun _and _exciting, _two words I hadn't been able to use to describe something in a while.

To be honest with myself, I wanted to keep killing people with him, or watch him kill people.

"Your choice," Bel said, as if reading my mind. He probably preferred the latter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My gawsh, this was short. I apologise. v_v  
>I'm going to end this story in the next chapter since you know, I think I've somewhat, almost, resolved the 'complication' if you could call it that.<br>Next chapter will involve, to make it up to y'all, a whole lot of epic Belphegor, knives, mangled bodied goodness. XD ****I'll try make it extra long.~**

** BTW. I put up a poll on my profile about the sequel people wanted for Trio of Toys. Idk. Maybe I'll write a sequel. But school is starting on Monday and the term will be pretty busy for me. NAPLAN, and such. So probably no fan fic's from me after this but who knows. Haha.**


	9. Conclusion

Bel and I left the Varia mansion late into the afternoon. My heart was pounding. I think we _just _survived Xanxus's rage. I thought I'd never get out of his office. He was shooting everywhere, specifically at Bel and I of course. I was cowering behind Bel and behind sofas, fearing for my life.

Though he managed to calm down when Squalo brought him some good vodka and wine, luckily for us. The whole situation would be sorted, apparently. I didn't doubt Xanxus's capabilities or anything. I just hoped I wouldn't end up on the news.

So Bel and I after leaving Xanxus's office, had lunch. I was starving. Lussuria, thankfully, made us some good Italian food we had with Fran and Levi. Squalo was off polishing off his sword skills so he didn't join us.

Now, all full and ready to go, I followed Bel outside.

The sun we just beginning to set and it casted a warm glow over everything, making things peaceful and calm just before the slaughter disrupted the calm. I laugh and grab Bel's arm, locking min with his.

He turns and looks at me. I ignore it and just rest my head on his shoulder as we walk. I was glad to be with him, to be near him. He was special.

"You know peasants shouldn't touch princes."

I sigh but couldn't resist a smile. "Can princesses?" I ask, grinning. His surprised expression quickly turns into a Cheshire grin once again.

"Princesses can," he merely says. I don't reply. I was pretty amused with our conversation, besides the nice feeling I was having when he didn't pull away or insist I wasn't a princess or anything.

"Where are we going to go?" I ask him. We had headed an opposite direction to the one before, where all the carnage lay.

"A paint shop."

Little did I know, we actually walked into a paint shop. Disappointed at the same time dreadfully happy at the sight of the many paints and art tools surrounding me, I let go of him and wander down the colourful aisles.

I look up at the paints in front of me. Oil, acrylic paints were available in every colour. There was impasto, a textured paste, I often used it for creating blood texture in my painting. There was gloss. And at the far back, there were many canvases, huge canvas. I gawked.

It took me a moment to realise Bel was behind me. I turn and grin widely at him. This was better than _any _murder spree.

"Get anything you want," he says.

I stare. "_Really?_" my voice goes childish from my excitement and I cough. "For real?" I ask again, surprised. "I don't want to spend your money…"

"Oh, no money will be spent."

I stare some more. I watch him disappear down the aisle and turn a corner, to where the shop keeper was. Then I see the blinds shut and the click of a locked door. I realise there was the murder spree after all.

I hear only a gurgle, and I drop the canvas I was holding and run up. I see Bel cut the phone lines just as I arrive. He smiles at me before pulling out many more knives.

"Gotta kill the shoppers too," he says happily, and then darts off.

"Wait-" But he was already gone. There were short lived screams that followed, cut off.

The poor, innocent shoppers, I really felt sorry for them for some reason. Maybe it was because they probably shared my love for painting. I pout and stalk up to where Bel was. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that I didn't get to stab anyone.

I look at aisle one, with the paintbrushes. In front of me lay two relatively clean bodies. Their hands were cut off at the wrist, _sawed off_. Bel wiped his knife and grinned at me.

"This way, the blood won't stain the hair," he explains, then proceeds to cut off the long brown locks of the young woman. I watch as he drops the head, it lands with a sickening thud, and then thrusts the hair in my direction.

"Here," he says.

I look, disgusted by the hair. It wasn't even a nice brown. "What am I supposed to do with that?" I ask.

He looks disappointed, and I grin. "Hah, I want black hair for my brush," I tease. He seems to take this literally though and shrugs.

"Got plenty." He gets up and leads me to aisle two where he murdered three children in the play dough section.

They seemed to be triplets.

They were really cute, but their eye balls were, uh, non-existent. I look away from the bleeding sockets as he cuts off the black hair of the little boys and stuffs him in his pockets.

"This is good," he says as he works. "It's spiky and smooth."

"Uh, I guess…" I say. I move towards aisle three were I was at before with the paints.

I barely turned the corner before I see the flood of blood. I step away, but I caught the scent. I hear Bel walk up behind me and wrap an arm around my waist. I stiffen as he leans into my face.

"Scared, are you?"

I manage to scoff. "As if, it just stinks."

Then he bites me.

On the neck.

Like a freaking vampire.

I jump and squirm out of his arms, blushing furiously. "What did you do that for?" I say. He pockets his hands.

"You were cute, for a peasant."

I look away, face heated, but I didn't say anything and make myself walk into aisle three. He was efficient, to have killed all these people in little time. There were the people I recognised from before, the teenage girl, the father of the girl, and two people who looked like brothers.

All were covered in their own, and other's blood.

"Be quick if you want the blood fresh to paint with," Bel said, rushing over and kneeling into the blood. I see his uniform stain red.

"Uh," I say dumbly as I follow him, grabbing empty paint buckets from the shelf and begin to scoop the sticky blood into it. "Is this hygienic at all?" I find myself asking, flicking away the bloods from underneath my fingernails. "This is gross."

"Being an assassin is a dirty job."

"This is different," I say, but groan and continue filling up the bucket till it was full, and then I pull the lid over it and get up, wiping my hands on myself. "Tell me we're done."

He shakes his head.

"What now?" I moan. "You killed everyone, don't tell me we're cleaning up because that's just…no."

"Not that."

"What?"

He flicks over a knife and I manage to catch it, fumbling a bit. "What do I do with this?"

"Stab a dead person," he said.

"WHAT?"

He shrugs. "You know you want to."

"I'm not quite sure about that."

"Come on, go back and stab one of the boys, it'll be a good experience for you."

I shake my head furiously but he insists, and ends up pushing me to aisle one instead with the woman.

"Stab wherever, come on," he encourages me. I glare at him but I'm not sure if he notices. Defeated, I crouch to the woman and eye her up and down. Maybe I could stab her shoe.

I make my way to her foot.

"You're no fun."

"WELL SORRY!" I fire at him. "Fine, look at this," I say, voice dripping with frustration for no particular reason. I wave the knife in the air, making sure he had a good look at it.

Then I plunge it right into the chest of the woman, directly about the heart. Fresh blood squirted out, showering me and Bel. Perhaps I pushed it in too hard. I try to tug it back out again but then Bel leans over my shoulder and rest his hand above mine.

"Like this, feel the flesh underneath the knife, it's marvellous," he purrs, then presses down on my hand. Now that he mentioned it, I could feel it caving in. My stomach growls oddly as the knife is pushed almost the entire way in.

"Is that enough-mmfffph!"

I turn just as Bel launches his lips on mine. I stare at his hair, pretty dumbfounded as he continues to gnaw away at my lips. My eyes were wide open and staring at him, still in shock to kiss back.

But then I finally start responding and let go of the knife, and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him deeper. He splits my bottom lip just as I get him to open his mouth. His breath was cold and sent a shiver down my spine.

I glance up at him, wondering if his eyes were closed or open like mine, but his hair forever remained a shield. Frowning into the kiss, I try to be subtle as I reach my hand to hair and try to brush it away.

To my complete astonishment and disappointment, his eyes were closed. His eyelashes were super long though. Then we break apart and I realise I was focusing on his face too much and not enough on the kiss. That was probably a once in a life time thing.

He grins as I wipe my bottom lip. His kissing was definitely representing part of his nature.

"Your blood is sweet."

"Are you Edward Cullen? Oh my Lord, don't say that," I say quickly. He only grins, as usual.

"No, I meant it's much better than I expected for a peasant."

I look at him.

After everything. _Everything. _He still referred to me as a peasant. Really? I'd prefer _princess _over _peasant. _But I guess some people never changed. He gets up and pulls me up along with him.

"When we get back, you can paint me something," he says.

I roll my eyes. "After all this trouble...I sure as Hell will."

And so we walk off back into the Varia mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whaao. I finished. I hope that made up for the previous chapter. Got some romance going on as well as the usual, blood. Hohoho~ This was fun to write. Hope y'all enjoyed it cause I sure did.  
>Hm. I feel like re-naming this. "All because of art supplies" or something along those lines. Hahaha. XD<br>I named it Unhinged at first cause Belphegor is...very much.**

**Please, leave a review. I wonder if I did the little lovey dovey scene well enough since I don't read romance, watch teen romance anime or anything so I'm not particularly experienced in the field. xD**

**Well that's all~ take care, guys!  
>- From your favourite 14 year old writer. ;D<strong>

**Complete! WOO. 24/04/2012**


End file.
